It's Only Natural (Hiatus)
by Stormhawk99
Summary: Igneel always told her there would be a day where she felt this way, after all its only natural behaviour for a Dragon slayer, right? T will change to M later on. Fem!NatsuXOC
1. Ch1-A Destined Meeting?

Chapter 1 - The Destined Meeting?

A bright warm morning was upon the city of Magnolia, and shops and other businesses were just starting to open, at the pace of the rising sun.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"No, five more minutes…," A sleepy voice groaned from underneath the blanket. Rustling and even more groaning were heard until the shrill beeping of an alarm clock lacrima suddenly met a swift end.

"Good morning, Natsumi", Happy said to the pink-haired girl under the blanket, "it's time to wake up, and go by the guild…"

She didn't stir.

Happy sighed, annoyed. "Wake up!" He yelled, suddenly lifting the blanket off the girl. That earned him a swift hit to the temple, and a sudden blackout.

Natsumi, sat on her bed, barely covered by her bandages she wore for clothing, and sighed. Her temper faded, and she woke up for good. She lifted herself from the bed and into the bathroom to take a shower. She felt a million times better, when she felt the warm water hit her back, loosening her sore muscles.

A few minutes later, she was out of the shower, her body and hair dry, almost instantaneously, due to her fire abilities. She covered herself, in a new set of bandages, and her signature no sleeve open vest outlined by a gold fabric, her baggy white caprees, sandals, and of course her white muffler, the only possession she had that related to her father.

As she was walking out of the door, she remembered that Happy was still on the floor in her bedroom, passed out. Quick like lightning, she zoomed in and out, getting him, and making her way to the guild.

A few minutes later, she arrived at the guild hall, kicking it open like usual.

"I'm back!"

People turned to face her some greeting her, others giving her warm gazes. Mirajane walked up to Natsumi, with a curious look on her face. "Why is Happy, being held by his tail?" The snow-haired woman asked.

"Don't ask" Natsumi replied, sternly, "and can you take him to the infirmary to rest?"

"Certainly," Mira replied, taking the Exceed in her arms, carrying him to the infirmary, and disappeared out of view.

Natsumi walked over to the job request board, checking for anything interesting, and found something that caught her eye.

_Takeout a pack of forest vulcans_

_Kill or drive them out._

_Location: Tandral Forest, outside of Savant. _

_Reward: 2.5 Million jewel_

At first it surprised the recently appointed S-class mage, partly suspicious because of the generous reward offered for something that wouldn't necessarily be a major threat, but she regained her composure, and had Mira confirm it.

"Hey Mira, is Happy ok?" Natsumi asked, sorry that she hit her lifelong friend, "I hit him pretty hard."

"Just one hell of a bruise, but he's fine."

"I'll be back to pick him up this afternoon," Natsumi confirmed.

* * *

Natsumi came by the guild that warm, spring afternoon, to pick Happy up just like she said she would. But waiting there was the other members of the rather agitated Team Natsumi. "Oi! Tried to pull a fast one did you?" Gray asked, a bit of irritation in his voice.

"I was meaning to come and get you guys…" She trailed off, flustered. "Aw I'm just playing with you", Gray replied, in that agitating, i-don't-give-a-fuck tone.

"Well then let's get to it," Erza said, popping her knuckles through her gauntlets. With that, the three walked out of the guild, followed by Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Happy.

As they neared the train station, Natsumi fell to the ground disgusted. "I don't want to go by train…"

"Well, suck it up, I need this reward money for rent, and it's not going to be pretty if I have to force you to get on this train," Lucy replied, a demonic tone to her voice.

Natsumi groaned, loud and long. This was going to be a torture trip.

It was an eventful ride to say the least, twice the train had to stop before they reached their destination, once where some gung-ho bandits who thought they could take a train, with the most powerful team of mages in the Fairy Tail on it. The second time, was when the back train car, empty fortunately, got unhooked from the back, and went off the rails into a river.

Savant was extravagant, to say the least. Its rustic architecture, and river side, highlighted against the beautiful scarlet tandral trees, of the Tandral Forest. Pretty impressive for a town that was younger than all of them.

In the middle of the city, lied a statue on the top of a fountain, dedicated to the town's founder Lionel Avalosi. The statue was the man himself, dressed in Rune Knight Amour, and thrusting a katana into the air.

Just beyond it, lie the outline of a guild, on top of a nearby hill. With Erza's interrogation techniques, they found was the town's guild, Scarlet Flame, a legal light guild.

"Before we head out, on this mission, I think we should go meet the master." Erza said beforehand.

"Alright then, let's check it out." Natsumi declared.

* * *

Keylian was on the train, returning home to Savant from an S-Class mission, barely conscious from his horrible nemesis, motion sickness. Even though everyone held high praise for most dragon slayers, they looked on them at pity, in this state.

When the train stopped, he was back on his feet almost instantly. Dashing through the open train door, he just about the scared the train conductor half to hell and back, on his way out.

The beautiful riverside city of Savant, lay before him in all its exquisite architecture. If not for the establishment of the Scarlet Flame guild just outside the city, Keylian would have been standing in chest high marshland, and possibly be running a mission as a mage of Fairy Tail or Sabertooth. Not that it would be a bad thing.

Most would have found it hard to believe a rune knight made this place, and have a statue in his honour, and still be alive and well today.

Keylian joined the guild two years ago, while he was an independent mage, at same time he was searching for his father Atlas Flame, after he had disappeared. During his time here, he had proved his worth in the guild's annual S-Class Trials.

When he entered the guild, he was greeted by the sight of five people unknown to himself. At first, he had wanted them out of the guild hall, but changed when he found they had not intruded, and were simply stopping by to welcome a guild they had not seen before.

One of the five, sprung over to him, and for a brief moment his jaw dropped.

"Hiya, my name is Natsumi," she said, eagerly. To say she was beautiful was an understatement. With her long wild pink hair, onyx eyes, toned lean build, curvaceous figure, and well-endowed breasts he was temporarily in a trance.

Keylian started to realize she was giving off quite a potent scent, a sweet one at that. He didn't know what to make of it. He was snapped out of his trance when she spoke again.

"Hey are you alright?"

* * *

Natsumi could practically feel her hormones shooting through the roof, as well as her heart beating to infinity and beyond. When she asked that simple question, she almost squeaked and at the same time tried to no avail to fight off a blush. He was a handsome man, tall, with spiky grey hair, a toned muscular build, matching oynx eyes, and sculpted torso, which threatened her eyes to be permanently glued to them, if she didn't look away.

The man had regained his composure, and shook his head a few times. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Keylian." He smiled, flashing his canines.

At that, she was certain, and felt a shiver run though her body. "You're a Dragon slayer too?" She asked.

"Indeed, I am a Dragon slayer, third generation to be exact," He replied and she tensed, "but I'm still looking for him, my father, Atlas Flame."

At that, she relaxed. _'At least, he's not like that douchebag Sting and his emo brother Rogue.'_

"Natsumi, it's time for us to leave." Ezra said, interrupting the two's conversation.

Her heart sank at that, she knew she would leave soon, yet she didn't know why, but she felt she would miss him.

"Goodbye Keylian, I hope we meet again soon, and good luck finding your father".

End Chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 2 Preview -

Natsumi felt a knot in her chest, when she woke up at camp, the next morning. "I forgot to ask him, what magic he used."

That was when she thought she heard thunder, but saw no clouds were in sight. The humming of electrical energy filled her ears, then a very bright golden light caught her eye.

* * *

Like it? Love it? Review it!


	2. Ch-2 Ambush

Oh I should mention, that Keylian uses Flame and Lightning Dragon Slaying Magic, he's just trained with it so many times he can use both at the same time. You get something like Natsu's Flame Lightning Dragon Mode. Except the flames are hotter, and they are blue.

* * *

Natsumi felt a knot in her chest when she woke up in the makeshift camp the next day, fairly deep into the Tandral Forest.

"I forgot to ask what kind of dragon salyer magic he uses.," She whispered to herself, suddenly remembering.

Then all of a sudden, she thought she heard a thunderclap, but it was still hazy, and the she couldnt quite tell if there was a storm coming.

But what could it be then?

That was the million jewel question.

She focused her hearing, and she heard the soft humming tune of electrial energy. Then she saw the bright golden light that followed.

Sneaking away from camp, she tried her best to remain incognito, Natsumi went to the source of the mysterious bright light, to find a rare opening in the thick wall of scarlet.

Through that hole, lied a clearing. Her eyes grew round and wide, as she saw the inhuman figure in front of her. A humanoid figure bathed in a thick blue covering of flame. The figure seemed to be meditating or something of the sort, until it suddenly disappeared from view, as well as the flames.

Then not too far away, a life-like projection of a monster appeared, and a giant horizontal eruption of blue appeared, as well as another shocking feature. The figure made out of the flames, was none other than, Keylian.

He had looked as if he had mastered his magic, but Keylian knew this "hard" challenge was not very difficult at all.

Keylian's flames expanded, and then he sensed her.

"Natsumi, I know you're hiding behind that shrub, come on out." He called, in a soft, calm manner.

The fire mage appeared out of the red thicket, almost as if on cue, but had a perfect combination of frustration and embarrassment written all over her face.

As she made her way to him, she said: "I wasn't spying on you, Keylian."

"Is that so? Then explain this." He pulled a twig with red leaves out of Natsumi's wild pink hair.

Natsumi huffed, and a color that rivaled the scarlet of the trees, spread across her face.

"It's not like I was watching you train or anything, baka." Natsumi muttered again.

"Right..."

"But there's one thing I don't understand. How is it that a 3rd generation dragon slayer like you, could carry this much magic energy? That's inhuman even for a dragon slayer."

"Aside from the years of hard work and experience, being the son of the Great Flame Dragon, Atlas Flame, really helps."

"But the light-"

"Lacrima based."

"Just like the other third-gens." Natsumi snarled, orange flames instantly bathing her body.

"Sting and Rouge, may have been heartless enough to kill their own parents, but remember, their dragons were old and sick? It was assisted suicide. But ever since, the Grand Magic Games, they seeme to be getting back on track with their behaviour. For example, they seem to be following your guild's creed. To put your friends before anyone else. But they still have a long way to go. Their past, shouldn't be the reason you hate them today, Natsumi. Remember what happened with Jellal?"

"Jellal, was corrupted by Ultear, and made a blind follower of Zeref much like many others. And he made Erza cry. But when Ultear revealed what truly happened, then we forgave him. With that being said, Erza wasn't so quick to trust someone who had done such a heinous thing in the past. Wait, that's just like... me."

Before Keylian could reply, he was cut off by a cacophonous bellow coming from the deep in the forest.

"Shit. Titan vulcans. Natsumi, to your left!"

She turned and saw a brown and white titan vulcan sending trees swaying. (A/N: Would have said flying, but Tandral trees are very sturdy. It takes a lot of strength to move one.)

It dove right at them, but missed, and busted it.

_'So these are the vulcans the mission talked about. Now I get why the price is so high.' _Natsumi thought, while regaining her composure.

More and more titan vulcans, began to pour out of the trees. Keylian and Natsumi, took battle positions and prepared just-in-case to hold them off.

Natsumi made the first move.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

A torrent of flame came out of her fist, and felled one of the vulcans.

Keylian's mind was racing as he fought.

He hoped that out of this ambush of vulcans, that he wouldn't see it. Not _that _vulcan.

He could take it on but even though Natsumi was a tough nut to crack, he was worried that this vulcan would put her in a situation like when she fought Gildarts on Tenroujima all those years ago.

The situation was getting worse by the minute, as for every titan felled two more took it's place.

"Requip! Black Wing Armor!"

A speeding black figure came out of the forest, and sent one of the vulcan's flying back, and in the process, knocking some of the ones behind it over like dominoes.

"Ice Make: Ice Cannon!"

Keylian turned his head to see a shirtless raven-haired man, firing off a blast of ice from the cannon made from the same substance on his shoulder.

_'That must be Gray.'_ Keylian concluded, _'and the other one must be Erza.'_

Two more girls came out of the thicket.

"Open, Gate Of The Golden Bull! Taurus!" One of them yelled. That one was well-endowed, with blonde hair.

A portal opened in front of her, and a large well-muscled bull came out of it, and hit one of the vulcans.

"Sky Dragon's... Roar!" The other yelled, unleashing a torrent of wind at another effectively knocking it over.

Natsumi landed near the other two girls, with a smile on her face.

"You guys made it! Keylian told me we'd need backup."

"Thank you Natsumi-san, I try my best."

"You could have told us you were going somewhere."

Natsumi blushed at that, and pressed her index fingers together.

"Well... you see what happened was.."

Keylian sweatdropped as she had stopped in the middle of the battle to explain herself. Just then, a titan much bigger than the others, showed up out of the trees, and made a beeline towards Natsumi, Lucy, and Wendy.

The three were so indulged in that conversation, they hadn't noticed the monstrous vulcan coming straight toward them.

"Natsumi, watch out!"

She turned just to be knocked off her feet and into the air, by a swipe from the vulcan.

_'No, no why? Why out of all things, did he and his pack have to show up?'_ Keylian pondered, but snapped back to reality, as he prepared a strike on that titan.

"Flame Dragon's Roar!"

A tornadic figure of blue flame, flew directly at the titan, as it yelled in pain to being struck.

"You picked the wrong day to mess with me asshole." He told the vulcan.

The vulcan attempted to swat him down, but using his exceptional speed, he dodged each one fairly easily.

The vulcan was now facing opposite of him and then he switched magics in an instant.

"Lightning Dragon's Eruption!"

An explosion of lightning flew directly at the vulcan, with enough force to knock him over.

The vulcan let out yet another loud roar as it lifted itself back onto it's feet.

"I've had enough of you already.. Fire Dragon's..."

"Natsumi no!"

"...Sword Horn!"

The large vulcan, set it's feet, and then jumped directly at Natsumi. She was temporarily caught off guard, but that was enough for the vulcan, as he knocked her back, instantly knocking her out.

A heartbeat.

"Natsumi!"

Keylian yelled as he jumped to her in mid-air and caught her.

He set her down gently, and looked angrily at the vulcan.

"I was toying with you earlier. Now i'm angry."

His human form started being replaced by flame, until he was - flame itself.

"Flame Dragon Secret Art: Crimson Tandral..."

He levitated into the air at face-level with the titan.

"...Burning Nova."

He moved too fast, for the others on the ground to see, as all they saw was a white blur with a blue tint on the outside, go through one end and out the other of the vulcan's chest. The vulcan dropped to it's knees, and then it fell to the forest floor lifeless.

The other vulcans' demeanor changed and a stampede started, one going further into the forest, as they were terrified of fighting without that titan spearheading the assault.

Erza and the others, were huddled around Natsumi, as she laid next to a tree trunk, just barely awake from her unfortunate encounter with the now dead titan vulcan pack leader.

Erza look into his direction, as he walked their way.

"She's calling for you."

Keylian made his way to where the pink haired mage lied.

"I.. just wanted to say... thanks for saving me.." The girl spoke weakly, tears coming out of her eyes.

"I did it so you could find Igneel. And so we could share the same dream in finding our parents together."

He bent down to her ear, and whispered, "and also because i'd hate to lose you Natsumi."

Natsumi cried again, but this time tears of joy.


	3. Ch3-A Night Of Passion

**Warning: I should warn you that this is a lemon chapter. **

**But if you're into that sort of thing, like I am, then by all means keep reading.**

**This is just to make sure people aren't suprised and being all mad, because I didn't give them that big of a warning.**

**Well here is your warning. Now don't say I didn't warn you.**

**I should also mention this is my first lemon, so bare with me. Feel free to leave any sort of feedback, you'd like. I accept constructive criticism.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

That day after the battle, the Scarlet Flame guild put on a party for Team Erza's excellent performance, and Keylian's safe return.

Lionel gathered everyone in the guild, and tapped a champagne flute to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone, quiet down. Were gathered here today to celebrate the safe return of our comrade and colleague - Keylian Everydark!"

Much of the guild erupted in a roar of applause and cheer. But Lionel silenced that in a second.

"And also, we celebrate the people who helped our comrade win this fight, Team Erza from Fairy Tail."

A slightly less louder cheer went up, as they applauded the group of brave fairies.

"Now that that, has been taken care of.. Let's party!"

Music started playing out of nowhere, and a violin, flute, and bagpipe could be heard.

They danced and partied well into the night.

Keylian for some reason, had not decided to get wasted on sake tonight though, even though this was a happy occasion.

Natsumi was having fun, but something felt like it was missing. That's when she caught a glimpse of Keylian slipping out the back.

She pushed through the crowd, and followed him as he made his way, outside towards the broad wooden deck, the guild brandished in the rear of the building.

Keylian leaned on of the railings, looking out into the sky.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Keylian asked, blatantly aware that Natsumi was behind him.

Natsumi realized she had been caught and flushed in embarrasment. "Yes, it is."

"I should tell you a story, I think you'd like."

Natsumi was a bit puzzled, but curious too.

"Go on."

Keylian sighed, and lifted himself onto the railing, and now his legs were dangling over.

"About 7 years ago, I think after Fairy Tail's S-Class Trial Group went missing, this guild was founded. But how? I will tell you how this guild came to be."

Natsumi nodded, now indulged in the story.

"About 7 years ago, I was on a train from Hargeon to Avalon (A city on the south coast). I was only 12 years old at the time, but I was on a mission to find my father, Atlas Flame. About halfway through the journey, while we were inland along the Farseen River, the train suddenly derailed. I remember hearing the horrible screeching, and then the twisting of metal, and then suddenly I woke up on the ground next to a train car on it's side. I soon discovered I was one of the survivors, but there was only one. Our current master, Lionel Avalosi."

Natsumi gasped, and was kind of impressed by this story.

"It turns out, that he had been a rune knight for many years, but was suddenly fired from his job, and was on the train heading anywhere, just trying to start a new life, away from his past troubles.

"He was knocked out, but he was breathing, so that was a relief. A few hours later into the night, somewhere after midnight, the man woke up, after I had buried the bodies, and made a campfire.

"He talked about he was on the run from his past life, and was thinking about maybe starting a guild. I suggested here, in this said that was cool, but that the guild needed a name. I said, 'What about the Scarlet Flame?', after the scarlet leaves that looked the color of flame in the moonlight, and then it was official. But from that same decision came Savant, this beautiful riverside city."

Natsumi was quite surprised to hear that from the guild also came the city.

"That's amazing. I didn't know your history was that intertwined with the guild's."

Keylian nodded his head, and looked up at the starry sky.

At the back of Natsumi's mind, a single thought was eating away at her, as she debated wether or not to say it out loud.

"Keylian."

Keylian turned his head in interest. "Hmm?"

She looked at her feet. "For awhile now, I... I.. have had a big crush on you.."

Keylian pulled her into a hug, and then a kiss.

Keylian released her and stared longingly into her onyx orbs.

"I've had a crush on you too, Natsumi.."

After hearing that all of her love for him poured out, and she attacked with a kiss of passion. A tongue battle, had begun, but it was Keylian who had already won to Natsumi's surprise.

But then he stopped, and Natsumi was left hurt.

"What is it?"

"Not here, or they will see us. Come, I know a place we can stay."

A little while later they were lying on top of a bed, secluded from all other humanity, and back at their fierce war of kissing.

Keylian and Natsumi had already started stripping each other's clothes off, neither with even the slightest thought of embarrassment, until they were both stark naked, both blushing profusely.

Natsumi dropped to her knees, as she saw the quite formidable member that Keylian possessed. She grabbed it in her hands, and stroked it back and forth, earning a few grunts from Keylian.

She then licked at his second head, and guided it into her mouth, where she went to work on his member.

Keylian grunted louder this time, and gripped the back of Natsumi's head, as he began to thrust.

"Natsumi.. I'm gonna cum.."

He grunted and felt himself coat the inside of Natsumi's mouth with his seed.

She licked up the remaining cum and swallowed it.

"It's your turn now Natsumi."

The pink haired mage giggled softly and moved back onto the bed, parting her legs to show him her moist nether lips.

But Keylian wasn't after that prize just yet, but first he gripped Natsumi's ample bosom. And then felt the soft, doughy skin in his hands. He squeezed and tugged, as she moaned softly.

He then sucked at her nipples, biting and pulling at the hard nub. He did it again, but stopped, and moved himself lower, kissing the soft skin, as he went.

Keylian stroked the damp lips as her juices coated his fingers. She was soaking wet.

He inserted a single finger, and pumped it in and out. Natsumi moaned loudly at that, as a new pleasure came over her. He inserted another and doubled the pleasure. But once again he stopped, but lowered his head to her, and licked at her warm, moist slit.

She moaned as she felt yet another pleasure like nothing she had felt before, and that was enough to push her over the edge. And she moaned into almost a scream.

Her sweet nectar filled Keylian's mouth, and he swallowed, and then licked up her remaining juices.

Keylian looked at Natsumi who nodded. He aligned his member with her entrance, and thrusted, breaking Natsumi's virgin wall. She had to bite her lip to keep from screaming at the pain.

But that pain was short-lived as Keylian thrusted again, each time, a little less pain, until a euphoric wave of pleasure washed over her as she felt their bond connect.

Natsumi moaned loudly, as she couldn't feel, smell, hear, or think of anything but him, the one she was in love with, and the same one returned her feelings.

Her walls began to clamp on his member as she could feel her starting to get close.

"Keylian, I'm about to cum!"

"Me too.."

And then it hit like a sledgehammer, as they both came, the greatest orgasm of their entire life.

"Keylian!"

"Natsumi!"

Keylian collapsed on top of her, exhausted and covered in sweat. They both looked into each other's eyes, and sighed happily.

"I am your's and you are mine, and I will never leave your side."

And then they kissed, and passed out in each other's arms.


End file.
